M.Bison
(Quotes) M.Bison: No One Shall Stand In My Way? (M.Bison Vows Revenge) M.Bison: You Know What I Am Here For? (M.Bison's First Appearance In Fulton Hogan Animated Series) M.Bison: Hmpf... Fifteen. You are merely a gear in the machine that is my ultimate ambition. I was willing to leave you to your own devices as long as I had a use for you. But I never imagined you would go this far... And that vile woman. To think you managed to add such a valuable pawn to your arsenal... I have little patience for betrayal. I will crush you under the heel of my boot like the vile insect you are. Hah hah ha ha... You will regret the day you decided to betray me! The marionette who thinks he is a real boy - you have forgotten your place! (M.Bison Attempts To Kill Fulton's Father John Hogan) M.Bison: Well We Meet Again At Last (M.Bison Confronts His Old Enemy Chun Li) M.Bison: Shall We Find Out! (M.Bison Prepares For His New Move Upon His Final Battle With Fulton Hogan) M.Bison: SO THAT'S WHERE IT ENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (M.Bison Noticed Ryu Survived From Execution) M. Bison (Vega in Japan) is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter ''video game franchise. He is the diabolical, manipulative, and heartless leader of the Shadaloo organization, and the most authoritative and powerful villain in the series. He also appears as the main antagonist of the TV adaptations and films. Apparently He Also Appears In Fulton Hogan Animated Series,Fulton Hogan Animated II Series And Fulton Hogan Animated Films Trilogy With A Crossover HISTORY Past For unknown reasons, when M. Bison was young, he murdered his own parents. He was eventually found and raised by a tribe of nomadic Gypsies. The Gypsies' leader took Bison under her wing and trained him in the art of Soul Power. Shortly after he mastered Soul Power, Bison found a much stronger version of Soul Power known as Psycho Power. But in order to master this power, Bison had to expel all goodness and humanity in him, which formed into a woman named Rose that became one of his nemesis. Shortly after this, Bison created the organization Shadaloo to continue to seek out sources of power and through his research, was able to create the Psycho Drive, a device that could absorb life energy and convert into the energy known as Psycho Power. ''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Eventually Bison learned of a martial artist named Ryu after he defeated his minion Sagat. Deciding to recruit him, Bison began searching for him, eventually being confronted by Rose, whose powers were similar in nature to his. She fought Bison, who lost, but apparently threw the fight purposely. Later, he ran into Chun Li, who demanded that he tell her what had happened to her father. They fought with Bison toying with her, before finally taking her down, and he withdrew, revealing that he had killed her father. Eventually, Bison found Ryu and tried to convince him to join his organization, saying that he would make him the greatest fighter ever. However, Ryu refused his offer and fought him, but Bison defeated him, bringing him to his scientists to be brainwashed. (Note: This ending is not considered canon) Street Fighter Alpha 3 As time went by, the Psycho Power that Bison wielded had begun to overwhelm his body. Having foreseen this, he ordered his scientists to create a new body he could transfer his essence into. They genetically engineered a girl named Cammy using Bison’s DNA and he made her a part of his Dolls Project, a group of brainwashed young women who served as Bison’s assassins. However Cammy eventually developed a mind of her own and turned on Shadaloo. Bison sent Vega and then Juli, another of his Dolls, to retrieve her. When both failed, Bison began thinking about alternatives and settled on Ryu. He sent another Doll, Juni, to gather information on the martial artist and eventually tried to draw him out by capturing his friend, Ken.Bison brainwashed Ken and forced him to fight Ryu, who managed to free his friend of Bison’s control. The martial artist engaged Bison himself, but lost and was brainwashed himself. Sagat observed and objected to this, but Bison just pointed out that he could now have his rematch against Ryu. As Sagat fought Ryu, he urged him to snap out of it and when Ken and Sakura engaged Bison, Ryu freed himself. He fought Bison again and Bison was about to win when suddenly a strange connection formed between his Psycho Power and Ryu’s Satsui no Hado. Bison realized their energies were alike and tried to put Ryu under his control again, but with his friends’ support, he was able to resist Bison, taking him down with a powerful Hadoken. Bison retreated to the Psycho Drive to restore himself. Meanwhile, Cammy turned the other Dolls against Bison, who appeared to confront them, deciding that they were now useless to him. They fought him, but Bison revealed that thanks to a psychic link between himself and the Dolls, they would perish if he did. They defeated him, but their minds began to deteriorate as a result. However Cammy used her genetic similarities to Bison to control the Psycho Drive and break the connection between the Dolls and Bison. Meanwhile, Charlie and Guile, US Air Force members who had set out to stop Bison, were joined by Chun-Li and rigged explosives throughout the Shadaloo base. Charlie fought a revived Bison to keep him busy while Guile and Chun-Li escaped, apparently sacrificing his life as the explosives went off. However, Bison’s soul lived on and managed to possess Rose. He remained in Rose’s body while his scientists worked on making a new body for him. Street Fighter II Bison eventually managed to be put into a new body, though his powers were significantly weaker than before. He held a second World Warrior tournament so as to have revenge on those who had opposed him before, especially Ryu. However, as Bison was about to fight in the final match, Akuma showed up and used his Shun Goku Satsu on him, destroying him and fighting the other finalist himself. Street Fighter IV Prior to his encounter with Akuma, Bison had ordered his scientists in S.I.N., Shadaloo’s weapons division, to create a number of androids. #15 demonstrated higher intelligence than the others, eventually becoming the new head of S.I.N. On another occasion, Bison had a Korean official and his family murdered with the exception of his daughter, Juri Han. #15 had her cybernetically enhanced, thinking she could be useful. After Bison’s destruction at Akuma’s hands, #15 renamed himself “Seth” and began an attempt to take over the world, announcing a new World Warrior tournament. However, Juri planned to pit Bison and Seth against each other, so as to avenge her parents. Bison took the bait and had his soul placed in anther body, which was again not as strong as his first one. His scientists tried to discourage this course of action, since they reasoned that with enough time, they could build a body capable of holding the Psycho Power completely. However Bison said he had not realized how far Seth would go and that he would inhabit a body eventually anyways. He entered the tournament, easily making it through the qualifying rounds and eventually confronted Seth. Bison engaged him, saying that the loss of his mindless loyalty had made him useless, and Seth protested that he’d helped rebuild Bison’s empire. However Bison revealed that everything that happened had all been a part of his own plan, defeating Seth. Juri showed up, her plan to have the two destroy each other having failed, and threatened Bison, but he was unconcerned. The two fought, but the result of their fight is unclear. Later, Bison came across Abel fighting an android that had begun to show signs of becoming self-aware like Seth. Bison destroyed it and said that Abel had grown after their last meeting, but the details of this meeting are unknown, though the implication was that Abel was part of the experiments that created the androids. As Bison left the S.I.N. facility, he came across Rose, saying that she owed him. He took her down, saying he was going to collect with interest and brought her with him to his jet. However Guy was waiting for Bison and threatened to destroy the jet if he didn’t let Rose go. He did as Guy asked and departed, apparently in a hurry. After this what became of Bison is unclear, though he may have decided to maintain a low profile. Street Fighter X Tekken As the meteor containing Pandora fell to Earth, Bison learned that one of Shadaloo's satellites had tried using the Psycho Power on it, only to be rejected. Determined to possess the power the box held, Bison set out after it personally, so as to prevent anyone else from obtaining it. He teamed up with Juri, who remarkably had no qualms with working with the man who had killed her family. Together, Bison and Juri defeated the other fighters seeking Pandora and finally reached it. However, before the two could open Pandora, they encountered one more fighter, Ancient Ogre. Both M. Bison, and Juri had to work together in order to defeat Ogre. As the box opened, Bison reached out to claim its power, but Juri turned on and attacked him. However he teleported away and called her a predictable fool, saying he'd anticipated her treachery from the beginning as Pandora transormed him. As Juri was transformed as well, she said she never planned to share the box's power with him and Bison said all who defied him would meet their end. Juri replied she was just warming up and the two threw themselves at one another. APPEARANCES IN MEDIA Movie appearance Street Fighter (1994 film) M.Bison: For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me... it was Tuesday. He is portrayed by the late Raúl Juliá, who died shortly before the film was released. Bison's role in the film is similar to that in the games, and he comes into conflict with Colonel William F. Guile on several occasions. Bison's scheme is to create a superhuman soldier that he intends to recreate in order to allow him to gain total control of the world. During the film's climax, Guile confronts Bison in his lair (after Bison fails to kill Guile with proximity mines) and they prepare for a final showdown. At first, Guile has the advantage and punches Bison into his life support computer system, electrocuting and killing him. However, the system immediately activates and momentarily revives him, after which Bison attacks Guile with electric beams from his super-conductor electro-magnetism device. The general then uses his powerful technology to levitate himself into the air, allowing him to swoop down on Guile in a final attempt to kill him. As Bison approaches, Guile manages to kick him across the room and into the large monitor screens covering the entire wall of Bison's lair, resulting in an explosion that seemingly destroys him. In the home media version of the film, a post-credits scene shows Bison's life support system once again reviving him, and Bison's fist is shown punching through the rubble. A computer screen then reads "World Domination: Replay". Project X Zone 2 M. Bison makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the crossover video game; Project X Zone 2. ANOTHER APPEARANCES IN MEDIA appearance Fulton Hogan Animated Series (The Voice Was Played By John Gisborne) The Crossover Of This Series M.Bison Appears In Season 1 To Take Control Of New Zealand First M.Bison Kills Fulton Hogan's Father John Hogan Meanwhile By Capturing His Nemesis Fulton Hogan Till Then In Season 2,3,4 And 5 M.Bison Make Friends With Serpent And His Forces Thus He Finally Controls Harvey Dent's Another Personality Big Bad Harv And The Identity It's Two Face Then Treanch's Partner Mr. Freeze Could Turn Up The Tide? Finally In The Final Season Season 6 M.Bison Was Being Watched By The Unknown Common Foe The Judge Was His Old And Former Now Traitor As He Leaves Could Hear Dr John Scott M.Bison Was Patiently Wanting To Capture Fulton Hogan Lately His Old Enemy Chun Li Had Found Fulton Hogan First Before Him The Rest Of Half Of Street Fighter Had Been Scattered Across The World By Reaching New Zealand Then M.Bison Settles With Chun Li But Fulton Hogan Saves His Girlfriend From Bison Later The Final Battle Between M.Bison And Fulton Hogan Thus In The End Bison Says ANOTHER TIME BOY ANOTHER TIME!? Category:Street Fighter II Category:Street Fighter II Victory Category:Fulton Hogan Animated Series Category:Fulton Hogan Animated II Series Category:Fulton Hogan Animated Films Category:Shadowlaw Category:Newcomer Category:Crossover